Masin Wiki
Discord Lastest Activity Characters Poll Vote for your best character Death Thirst Disgust Cloud Slaughter Revenge Sephiroth Blessing Sitael Satan Lust Nightmare Pestilence Miku Astarte Solomon Aurelia Youtube Channel Youtube1.png|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/vladis99991 Forum Forum.png|link=http://masin.boards.net Masin RPG is a custom Warcraft III map, the game is based on a few heroes that have to make their way through hell, but with every step, their hearts become darker and darker. Your goal, is to slay every single demon you encounter, with the help of your teammates, you will have to fight the most evil and vile beings, who for a long time have been the absolute rulers of hell. Upon their defeat, you may attempt to reforge your gear and further continue into the depths of hell, the place where you will only find hatred and destruction. Having troubles fighting some bosses? Got unanswered questions? Want to achieve perfect efficiency? Look no further. We got your back! Events, donations and credits Beginner's Guide FAQ Tiers Ingame commands Corrupted souls, enlightened shadows of their former self, waiting for the time they'll take human form again... ...To avenge the victims of the endless wars, and vanquish the evil that gave them life. |-|Tier Characters= Deth.png|[[Death|'Death']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/death thirsticon.png|[[Thirst|'Thirst']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Thirst Disgust2112.jpg|[[Disgust|'Disgust']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Disgust cloudicon.png|[[Cloud|'Cloud']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud slaughtericon.png|[[Slaughter|'Slaughter']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Slaughter revengeicon.png|[[Revenge|'Revenge']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Revenge sephicon.jpg|[[Sephiroth|'Sephiroth']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Sephiroth blessing.png|[[Blessing|'Blessing']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Blessing sitael.png|[[Sitael|'Sitael']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Sitael Satanicon3.png|[[Satan|'Satan']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Satan lust.jpg|[[Lust|'Lust']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lust aitaelicon.png|[[Aitael|'Aitael']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Aitael Rsz_photo_013.jpg|[[Nightmare|'Nightmare']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare |-|Event Characters= pestiicon.jpg|[[Pestilence|'Pestilence']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Pestilence mikuicon.jpg|[[Miku|'Miku']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/miku astarteicon.jpg|[[Astarte|'Astarte']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Astarte solomonicon.jpg|[[Solomon|'Solomon']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Solomon PENDING.png|[[Aurelia|'Aurelia']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Aurelia |-|Starter Characters= angelicon.jpg|[[Angel|'Angel']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Angel humanicon.png|[[Human|'Human']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Human devilicon.jpg|[[Devil|'Devil']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Devil wispicon.jpg|[[Wisp|'Wisp']]|link=https://masin.wikia.com/wiki/Wisp |-|Early Game Bosses= PENDING.png|[[Bandit King Marble|'Bandit King Marble']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Bandit_King_Marble Chieftest.png|[[Barbarian Tribal Chief Griman|'Barbarian Tribal Chief Griman']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Barbarian_Tribal_Chief_Griman PENDING.png|[[Fallen King Arthas Menethil|'Fallen King Arthas Menethil']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Fallen_King_Arthas_Menethil PENDING.png|[[Mischievous Zeff|'Mischievous Zeff']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Mischievous_Zeff PENDING.png|[[Disgraceful Enuk|'Disgraceful Enuk']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Disgraceful_Enuk Monakport.png|[[Dangerous Monak|'Dangerous Monak']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Dangerous_Monak PENDING.png|[[Playful Witgang|'Playful Witgang']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Playful_Witgang PENDING.png|[[Devil of Pestilence Plague|'Devil of Pestilence Plague']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Devil_of_Pestilence_Plague PENDING.png|[[Menacing Bereth|'Menacing Bereth']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Menacing_Bereth PENDING.png|[[First Murderer Cain|'First Murderer Cain']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/First_Murderer_Cain PENDING.png|[[Angel of Destruction Kamael|'Angel of Destruction Kamael']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Angel_of_Destruction_Kamael PENDING.png|[[Angel of Death Azrael|'Angel of Death Azrael']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Angel_of_Death_Azrael PENDING.png|[[Prophet Samuel|'Prophet Samuel']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Prophet_Samuel PENDING.png|[[Devil of Awakening Ariser|'Devil of Awakening Ariser']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Devil_of_Awakening_Ariser LUCH.png|[[Thousand Faces Luchifare|'Thousand Faces Luchifare']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Thousand_Faces_Luchifare |-|Mid Game Bosses= PENDING.png|[[Lilith's Younger Sister Gremory|'Lilith's Younger Sister Gremory']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lilith%27s_Younger_Sister_Gremory PENDING.png|[[Fighter Ose|'Fighter Ose']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Fighter_Ose PENDING.png|[[Erigos of War|'Erigos of War']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Erigos_of_War PENDING.png|[[Captivating Sitri|'Captivating Sitri']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Captivating_Sitri PENDING.png|[[Gusion|'Gusion']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Gusion PENDING.png|[[Wild Belial|'Wild Belial']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Wild_Belial PENDING.png|[[Paimon of Grieving Soul|'Paimon of Grieving Soul']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Paimon_of_Grieving_Soul |-|Late Game Bosses = PENDING.png|[[Lord of Horses and Cows Moloch|'Lord of Horses and Cows Moloch']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_of_Horses_and_Cows_Moloch PENDING.png|[[Commander of the 1st Corps Satanachia|'Commander of the 1st Corps Satanachia']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Commander_of_the_1st_Corps_Satanachia PENDING.png|[[Lilith's Slave Guardian Marble|'Lilith's Slave Guardian Marble']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lilith%27s_Slave_Guardian_Marble PENDING.png|[[Empress of Hell Wicked Lilith|'Empress of Hell Wicked Lilith']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Empress_of_Hell_Wicked_Lilith PENDING.png|[[Fire Trial; Plethon and Ifrit|'Fire Trial; Plethon and Ifrit']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Trial;_Plethon_and_Ifrit PENDING.png|[[War God Vassago|'War God Vassago']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/War_God_Vassago PENDING.png|[[Crimson Duke Valefor|'Crimson Duke Valefor']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Crimson_Duke_Valefor PENDING.png|[[Lord of Destruction Baal|'Lord of Destruction Baal']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_of_Destruction_Baal |-|Endgame Bosses= Aizen1.png|[[Fallen God Solomon|'Fallen God Solomon']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Fallen_God_Solomon Diabloicon.jpg|[[Lord of Terror Diablo|'Lord of Terror Diablo']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_of_Terror_Diablo Mephistoicon.png|[[Lord of Hatred Mephisto|'Lord of Hatred Mephisto']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_of_Hatred_Mephisto Aurelia.png|[[Sorceress of the Elements Aurelia|'Sorceress of the Elements Aurelia']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Sorceress_of_the_Elements_Aurelia |-|Seven Deadly Sins (upgrades Hands)= PENDING.png|[[Evil God of Greed Mammon|'Evil God of Greed Mammon']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Evil_God_of_Greed_Mammon PENDING.png|[[Slumbering Leviathan|'Slumbering Leviathan']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Slumbering_Leviathan PENDING.png|[[Berserking Asmodeus|'Berserking Asmodeus']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Berserking_Asmodeus PENDING.png|[[Adam Astaroth|'Adam Astaroth']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Adam_Astaroth |-|Flag bosses= PENDING.png|[[Even More Menacing Bereth|'Even More Menacing Bereth']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Even_More_Menacing_Bereth PENDING.png|[[Hero Schneider|'Hero Schneider']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Hero_Schneider PENDING.png|[[Fallen Angel Azrael|'Fallen Angel Azrael']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Fallen_Angel_Azrael PENDING.png|[[Lonely Drunk Sitael|'Lonely Drunk Sitael']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lonely_Drunk_Sitael PENDING.png|[[Abel|'Abel']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Abel PENDING.png|[[Lord of Destruction Baal|'Lord of Destruction Baal']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_of_Destruction_Baal |-|Tower Bosses= PENDING.png|[[Animator of Death|'Animator of Death']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Animator_of_Death PENDING.png|[[Skeletal Devil|'Skeletal Devil']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Skeletal_Devil PENDING.png|[[Hell Abomination|'Hell Abomination']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Hell_Abomination PENDING.png|[[Fallen Archangel|'Fallen Archangel']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Fallen_Archangel PENDING.png|[[Brothers of Corruption|'Brothers of Corruption']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Brothers_of_Corruption PENDING.png|[[Lord of the Underworld|'Lord of the Underworld']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_of_the_Underworld PENDING.png|[[Cultists|'Cultists']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Cultists PENDING.png|[[Aneira & Ardea|'Aneira & Ardea']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Aneira_%26_Ardea PENDING.png|[[Amaya|'Amaya']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Amaya |-|Named bosses= PENDING.png|[[Marble's Executive Officer|'Marble's Executive Officer']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Marble%27s_Executive_Officer PENDING.png|[[Commanding Officer Raider|'Commanding Officer Raider']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Commanding_Officer_Raider PENDING.png|[[Imperial Knight Captain Tassadar|'Imperial Knight Captain Tassadar']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Imperial_Knight_Captain_Tassadar PENDING.png|[[Helberus|'Helberus']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Helberus PENDING.png|[[Devil Triads Go To Hell|'Devil Triads Go To Hell']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Devil_Triads_Go_To_HellENDING.png|[[Fragment Of Damien|'Fragment Of Damien']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Fragment_Of_Damien PENDING.png|[[Firstborn Ludviana|'Firstborn Ludviana']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Firstborn_Ludviana PENDING.png|[[Powerful Angel Powers|'Powerful Angel Powers']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Powerful_Angel_Powers PENDING.png|[[Iroel of Fear|'Iroel of Fear']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Iroel_of_Fear PENDING.png|[[Prideful Rahab|'Prideful Rahab']]|link=https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Prideful_Rahab Coveted by many, for some of them are a real luxury. Here's a list of what you may, and probably may not have; *Fuse items *Materials *Grimoires *Class Weapons *Weapons *Armors *Souls *Hands *Accessories *Flags __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Masin RPG Category:Masin RPG Fullbirth